First Impressions
by Aoi Miyavi
Summary: Prologue to Lost it All. SasukeGaara. Oneshot. Gaara's memory of him and Sasuke's first date before all the drama began. Reviews.


Aoi: Hey everyone, Amichan again. So yeah, I'm going to write just a short little Gaara x Sasuke story to get you all happier with me. This is going to be a one-shot, except, not a sexual one-shot just a one-shot of a flashback. This mini-story is Gaara's memory of Sasuke and his first date. :) Yayy. This is going to be fun. I hope you enjoy.

**Warning;;** Language, homosexual references, and some sexual snippets.

_Disclaimer;;_ hahahaha. I own nothing.

Back pain, foot asleep, stomach in knots, throat scratchy, palms sweaty. Not good first impressions. Everyone expects me to be so serious and uncaring. Sasuke. He's the only one who realized I wasn't like everyone thought. Because. To him. I'm different. Around him. I'm not the same Gaara. I'm the Gaara I probably would have been. Without the dark past.

I gathered my composure. It was just a doorbell. How hard could it be to push it? I extended my arm and gripped the single red rose in my hand. Gripped tighter and tighter as I grew closer and closer. Shit it was hot outside. Tighter. Closer. Closer. Tighter. Finally my finger pressed against the cool doorbell and I heard footsteps. I froze, squeezing the rose tighter than ever now.

The door slid open. "Yo."

SNAP! ... shit...

I looked down and saw Sasuke leaning over, arm extended. He had caught the top of the flower before it hit the ground. "Aw, a rose." He smiled, straightening his back and looking at me.

"It's for you obviously." I vomitted those words like poison. I was always mean to him. Always. It wasn't even on purpose. Subcontious. I knew it had to be.

"Thanks, asshole." He turned and took the bottom half of the flower from me and placed them somewhere inside. "I'll tape it later." He was so sarcastic. Such a turn on. I loved bitches. "So where are you takin' me, hot stuff?" He did _not_ just say 'hot stuff'.

I growled. "I don't know if I'm taking you anywhere in public."

"And why's that?" He looked at me with those eyes. Those simply beautiful eyes.

"Because." I searched for an answer. "Even if I am gay, I don't want anyone knowing I'm with you." I told him. Mean. God I was such a little bastard.

"Well then... we can always go back inside." He grabbed my hand. Our bodies were so close to each other at this point that I couldn't breathe. If I had a heart, I'm sure it had stopped. He moaned in my ear before biting it.

I jumped back away from him. Face flushed. Breathing heavily. Holding my ear. He was laughing hysterically. Cackling, really. I looked at him. He was so stunning when he laughed. So purely evil. So purely satisfying.

"God you fuckwad." I wiped my ear and starting walking. "Get your ass moving." I ordered, trying to cool down. I was so turned on already. This night was going to be so bad for me...

xXx

After a minutes of walking and having sarcastic yet wonderful conversation, we had arrived to my destination: the playground. I had a little spot hidden for us behind some trees and bushes. There was food and a blanket. Once I took him there he just stared at the arrangement. I looked for an answer of approval in his face. Slowly yet surely... he smiled. He smiled a beautiful, content smile. BEAUTIFUL BASTARD. I hated him for the feelings he left on me as well as every girl in Konoha.

"Gaara..."

"Don't ruin it." I grinned and pulled him to sit down with me. I pulled out some rice balls Temari made for me. The spicy ones were for Sasuke and the plain ones were for me. I seperated them and passed them to him. Since it was between dinner and lunch I hadn't prepared a meal, just something to do to occupy the silence.

"Thanks, Gaara." He whispered. I pretended not to hear him and just ate.

We both ate in silence and then talked some more about being older. He wanted to leave when he was older. He was so ready to be out of Konoha. I could hear it in his voice. His brother came into the conversation. He said he hated him. I knew that. Everyone did. But. He hated his brother and he said he hated him for more than just killing his family. Apparently his brother took away a friend of his too. "I don't know why I brought him up, but, he said he would take me out of this town. We were gonna travel. He was gonna teach me a lot of shit I need to know. But he's gone. And I don't have anyone to go with or teach me shit."

"Life's shit, Sasuke, but you can't depend on people. He may or may not come back." I told him that because I had promises like that too. I was never going to be alone. But I was. Life seems to mess up the most on things you want badly. Sasuke must've liked this guy at one point.

"Yeah I know." He leaned back on his arms, half laying on the ground. "Thanks for the reality check." He grinned.

"Anytime." I joined him on the ground beside him except I was laying on my side. "Yknow..." I paused. "If you really wanted someone to travel with..." I looked at him. He looked at me. So, so beautiful. I really liked him. He gave me a funny look saying...

"I do."

I shook out of my daze and finished, "I'd go with you. I mean, it's not like I have anything here or anywhere anyhow."

He smiled at me. That pretty smile. He should smile more often. Little did I know then that he would be smiling a lot with me.

"Thanks. Good to know."

He laid down completely on the grass and rested his arms above his head. I stared at him as he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. The breeze was blowing around us and through the trees. It was cool and nice outside. Perfect to be outdoors. I just watched him. Watched his chest move up and down with each breathe he took. Watched his mouth twitch because he wasn't talking. Watched his fingers play with the grass. Just watched. Adored from afar.

I wanted to move in. I wanted to move closer and feel him on my again. Like earlier, except, more loving. Not sexual. Just intimate. Close. Soft. Touch. Breathe. I wanted to be close to all of that. I scooted in. No movement. I scooted closer. Still no movement. Now I was right next to him. I leaned up and over him. He was just laying there. Perfect. Opportunity.

My head lowered. My knees were on both sides on his hips. He arms were bending with me. I was closer to his face now. Our breathing was keeping time with each other. I closed my eyes and soaked in this moment. I felt cold fingers on my neck and up my hair. Arms were surrounding my neck and I was even closer now. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke smiling at me. Oh that smile.

"What're you waiting for?" He whispered.

"An angels approval." I whispered back.

"I approve." He cooed right before our lips met.

Our lips touched and our kisses became dreamlike. He was so cold yet so warm. Our mouths opened and accepted the other. We were probably locked in that single moment for minutes before we broke apart, breathing heavily. I was so content. I looked up at the trees as he pulled my weight directly on top of his. I was laying on him now and he was devouring my neck. His mouth was so warm on my cold, pale skin. Tongue. Teeth. Saliva. Tongue. Teeth. Teeth. I screamed silently every time he bit and sucked roughly at my neck.

I couldn't think. I was lost in the moment. Lost. So, so lost. I never wanted to be found. He knew exactly what I loved about his actions and my body accepted every single one of them. I cooed. I moaned. And then eventually, he stopped.

The natural light around us was dimming and we both knew we had to leave. We pulled away. We stood. We kissed a thousand more times. We packed up. He grabbed my hand. I accepted it. We walked silently back to the Uchiha suburbia inside of Konoha. Up to his house. Onto his back porch. At his door.

"Thanks for everything." He said. "I had fun." He whispered this.

I laughed. "What was that?" I teased. "You, you, what?"

"I had fun, you bitch." He slapped my arm and I grabbed it, pulling him closer to me. I kissed him again. He returned it. We seperated.

"I had fun too." I replied.

"Duh." He grinned. I nodded. He knew I had fun with him. He knew anyone would. "And you even got something to remember me by." He poked my neck. I flinched. It was still store from his electrifying torture.

"You'll be hearing from me." I told him. "But I should go."

"Yeah..." He looked down at the ground.

"Bye, Sasuke." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. He cooed when I did this. He would miss me. I knew he would. After today, I knew I was going to be pretty big in Sasuke's book of favourites.

"Bye..."

I turned to leave and I had made it to the path back to the front of the house when I heard Sasuke call to me. "Gaara!"

I looked back. "Yeah?"

"Don't... uh... forget to lock the gate back!" He yelled and walked back to his door. "I don't want anyone sneaking back here."

I nodded. "Yessir, Sasusama."

"Bye." He opened his door and walked inside, closing his door tightly.

"Bye." I grinned and walked out of the gate to the side of the house, locked it, and continued to the road and out of the Uchiha area.

(Present)

xXx

"Gaaaaaaaaaaa-kuuuuuuun." I heard a seductive whisper in my ear. Fingers, cold and wet, were pertruding the only southward entrance to my body that I had. My back arched forward and I sqeaked. "Baaaaaaaaaaaabyyyyyyyyyyy. Wake up. I need some lovinz before I do it myself..."

"OH HELL NO." I shot up and pushed his fingers out of my ass.

"Gaakun!" Sasuke's thin arms wrapped around my neck as he straddled me. "What were you dreaming about?" He ground his hips on mine. I shuddered.

"Our first date." Teeth gritting.

"Oh?"

"Yeah... by the way, when you yelled at me and told me to lock your gate. What were you going to say?" I looked at him and rested my head on the headboard.

He looked at me a moment and looked away to think. He probably didn't remember. We were only 15. (**Aoi**: Remember, I don't own Naruto... so I don't follow the Sasuke being abducted by Orosama laws.) His eyes finally met mine again and he grinned. "Don't forget to see me again." He touched his nose to mine. "I knew I didn't have anything to worry about though." He laughed and pulled back.

And he was right. I was here. With him. Almost 18. Three years. Three years of being solely with one person. I never wanted to be with anyone else. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else but Sasuke. He was all I came to know relationship wise. Besides my acquaintances and siblings. I hope he won't find someone else either. He could get anyone.

I couldn't function if he found someone new...

The End.


End file.
